Oi Oi I Did Not Sign Up For This
by Rurucadooloo
Summary: It's not easy being yourself in a society that says you should flow with the rest of the crowd. On top of that Hannah's blissfully ignorant to the reality of her condition. Oi life likes to kick sand in your eyes when you're happy. KuramaXoc
1. It's Burgundy Not Red

**Author's note:** Aha well hello there everyone. Somehow I've ended up with the desire to attempt a fanfiction for Yu Yu Hakusho. It all started when I decided to rewatch the series for that nostalgic feeling….—yup~! Anyways I much appreciate honest opinions, let me know if I'm butchering any cannon characters so I can concentrate on what I'm doing wrong and please let me know if you sense any of my ocs begin to go Mary-sue. ._. That's the last thing I want to happen.

If you're familiar with my Hunter x Hunter fanfic than you know how I work. If you like my story and want updates, I need reviews. They motivate me. Most of all I really hope you enjoy my work~

* * *

**Oi Oi I Did Not Sign Up For This**

**Chapter One:** It's Burgundy Not Red

"Oi oi can you hear me God?

Your world is filling up with idiots

I can see them in the street

They fill the classrooms of my school

And leave a hole so deep

My heart is pounding and my eyes are teary

It's a shame I feel so weary

How much it takes to find a friend

Amongst a world so dreary~"

"You could start your day not insulting the entire world you know."

"I can," Hannah answered as she took one of the onigiri her mother was making for her lunch and stuffed it in her mouth in total disregard to the irritated glare the older woman threw her, "but it's no fun being nice to strangers."

The morning was just like any other. It consisted of the usual; wake up, hit the snooze button, wake up thirty minutes later, wash up, prepare for school, and of course talking to her very dear friend, her lovely mother. That had always been their routine regardless of what house they lived in.

The teenager took a few large steps around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets to see if there were any sweet snacks she could devour before school.

"I swear it's like I'm raising a boy. Stop spending so much time with Kuwabara."

"Not like I even see him anymore. I switched schools remember. Might I remind you that I hate your new job," she snapped a strawberry flavored pokkie between lips.

Her mother, who stood behind the kitchen counter, closed the now finished bento and handed it to her daughter, "That job is paying for the roof over your head."

"Have you considered dating again? I think it's about time we got a man in the house."

Unlike her mother, who was fully Japanese, Hannah held both characteristics of Arabic and Japanese decent. Her eyes were a dark brown, wide, and shaped; lined with just a tad too much eyeliner because she couldn't care less what society thought about what she did with herself. Her black wavy hair that reached her shoulders had just been dyed a darkish red the previous night. Her bangs that usually swept over her forehead were clipped out of the way. Her height, 5'6, easily toward her tiny mother.

"Go to school Hannah."

"Come ooonn, I promise I'll approve."

Before Hannah could blink she found herself being pushed out the door, nearly tripping over her own feet, and getting the door slammed in her face.

"…and when mothers love their children,

They find the need to torture them

With school and labor of a sort

And see them off cliff or port

I'll suicide and she won't give a damn

But still I'll love that old hag of mine."

"Hannah stop singing those foolish lines and get to school."

"I'm going to see Kuzuzu and the others from Sarayashiki High today so don't except me home until late at night." With her final remark Hannah hopped down the stairs and decided to give into a jog to school.

* * *

"Whose attention is she trying to get?"

"Maybe she's trying to copy Shuichi-kun."

"It doesn't even look good on her."

Idiots. Every single one of them. What did her hair color have anything to do with impressing anyone? Since when did dying your hair red even mean 'trying to impress' someone? The girls in this school made her gag reflexes work better than her own cooking; and she was hazardous when it came to working in the kitchen.

_"So now anyone else who wants to have red hair means they're mimicking pretty boy?_" the thought came and went as she ignored her fellow classmates, "I never even spoke to the guy."

Minamino Shūichi the apparent heart throb of the new school she had begun to attend only two months ago. Over that time span she was able to tell that his gentlemen gestures were loved by both the male and female body. His bright red hair (which Hannah refuses to believe is natural) and his emerald green eyes (also believed to be a pair of contacts on her end) attracted most of the girls in school.

_"Those who hold a jealous glance_

_Will cast a curse upon their foes_

_And hurt the ones that least deserve_

_For who do I impress but myself_

_I love the color red _

_And will pound it out of each girl that's said_

_That I deserve less than a bucket of shit."_

"Hannaahh-chaann you're laughing to yourself again. It's kind of creepy."

Huh? The voice of her only friend, Mari, drew her out of her world of song and rhyme. Hannah blinked and gave a quick glance at the classroom that was now filing out for lunch. The day was pleasantly warm, summer was rolling in quickly after all. It was only a matter of time before it got unbearably humid.

"Oops."

"Funny memory?"

"Something of the sort," she lied while taking out the bento box her mother had prepared. Most students thought she was a creep. She had weird tendencies to start laughing to herself and not share the joke. Of course she wouldn't share those random lyrics that s often popped in her mind. Beating them shitless? Buckets of shit? Somehow she knew they wouldn't understand her humor. Hell if she could laugh at rape, there had to be something wrong with her psychological health right?

"So what are your plans after school?"

"I'm going to see my friends from Sarayashiki High."

"So it's really true that you know Kuwabara and Urameshi?"

Hannah spoke between bites and tapped the ends of her chopsticks together at the mention of their names. Hannah wasn't exactly delinquent material(She was a terrible fighter), but her name had gained some publicity in the recent months. It was excepted, she hung around them more than she really should. "I know Kuwabara. We're childhood friends but I like to call him Kuzuzu-"

"Kuzuzu?"

Hannah nodded, "Yea his first name it Kazuma. Urameshi is his arch rival and the boyfriend of my other friend, Keiko. They both deny it but I totally ship them. It's only a matter of time before they get married. I can sense it in my gut."

Mari gave an awkward laugh at the explanation her friend had given her before returning to stuffing her face. "By the way, your new hair looks so pretty. Red really suits you!"

"Aha that's not what I heard," Hannah let out a sigh and tossed her chopsticks into the now empty bento, "but thanks. I liked it too."

"Girl's really are vicious. The rumor of you doing it for Shuichi's attention has already spread across the entire school."

"Whelp! I guess I'm off~!" Hannah hopped to her feet, suddenly paying no attention to Mari's remark, a devious smirk playing on her pink lips.

"H-hey! I was being serious!" Mari whined after the tall girl.

"Frankly I don't give rat's ass about what people say about me. I'm still a Sarayashiki high student at heart. I have my friends outside of this place and that's all that matters to me. And Minamino-san looks like a smart guy. I doubt he'll pay much attention to what his fanbase has to say."

"Wait up Hannah-chan where are you going?"

"Ah I think half a day in this place is enough. I'm skipping." with that she casually walked off, her bad habits like any other male delinquent.

* * *

"EEEEHHH! Your hair! It's red!" her old friend Kuwabara flipped. The young man stood about six foot and was clad in a bright blue version of Sarayashiki's school uniform. He wasn't the most attractive guy out there; with a narrow face and high cheek bones, his eyes were thin and small, not to mention how he started sporting that orange pompadour hair style. Appearance wise it was no wonder so many people were terrified of him.

But Hannah like the other three in his gang knew Kuwabara's true character and sometimes it was hard to believe that this guy had a reputation as a delinquent, especially when he over reacted to such trivial things.

"Actually it's burgundy. I got tired of the same old look."

"It really suits you Hannah-chan!" Kirishima complemented.

"Ohoho arigatou Kiri-kun!"

"School hasn't been the same without you. It's a shame you had to move," Okubo added in when Hannah began pacing alongside them on the yellow pathway of dirt toward her old neighborhood where she lived beside Kuwabara, her arms folded behind her head.

"Tell me about it. My new school sucks. Everyone thinks I'm a freak."

"It's because you do that weird laugh of yours," Kuwabara remarked, "Or did you start singing your weird songs?"

"Weird songs? You sing Hannah?" Sawamura questioned in surprise.

"Yea, sometimes I used to hear her when I passed her house and her window was open. It's just random stuff off the top of her head."

"Shut up Kuzuzu."

Kirishima and the others exchanged confused glances, "Kuzuzu?"

The young man in blue let out a scream, "I thought I said not to call me that in public!"

"Kuzuzu Kuzuzu Kuzuuuuzuuuuuuu," Hannah taunted him senselessly. Kuwabara shrieked and nearly threw himself on her to cover her mouth which got her to laugh out rather loudly, "It's his nickname from ages ago! Kuzzu-"

"Shut up shut up shut up!"

"Woah it's only with her I ever see Kuwabara be rude to a girl," Okuda whispered to Kirishima.

"Well they are childhood friends. I guess some things don't apply."

They eventually made it to Kuwabara's place which was a small house amongst the others in the neighborhood. They were greeted by the tiny meows of his cat; it's belly swelled up like a water balloon.

"Woah, I want one of the kittens-"

Instantly Kuwabara and Hannah stiffened up. Both exchanged looks as they sensed bad news headed their way. The phone that had rang in the background and Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister answered, suddenly felt like a dark omen. Hannah shivered, her high spiritual sensitivity made the entire room uncomfortable.

The older woman took a drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke in their direction.

"I just got off the phone with your principal. They say your friend Urameshi Yusuke is dead."

* * *

End of first chapter! (obviously) Sorry it was short. They'll get longer if I decide to continue the story. Please let me know what you thought in a review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Turmoil Between Mother and Daughter

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone. So I got around to writing chapter 2! Thank you everyone who commented, favorited, and followed my story. I hope I'll continue to please everyone who reads my fanfic. Please don't forget to review and criticize my work! I won't be offended at all. I actually want feedback to improve my writing and what not. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2:Turmoil Between Mother and Daughter

Death was a weird phenomenon. While Hannah knew that was the fate that everyone shared, it never really hit her that it could happen to someone she knew. Urameshi Yusuke; the knuckle head that Kuwabara had always been obsessed with fighting, the same pervert who groped at Keiko's boobs, the number one delinquent and fighter in Sarayashiki High and he entire city. He was a funny guy, an asshole most of the time, but nonetheless someone that was close to her friends. He'd only acknowledge her when she was around Keiko or Kuwabara and often agreed Kuwabara was an idiot. Knowing she won't ever see a face she'd become so familiar with rubbed her the wrong way.

That was enough reason to cry at his funeral right?

"And when you're breathing in a life

With all your hopes and future ahead

We tend to forget that death is near

Walking side by side us

And when you dream and have so much ahead

He'll sink his scythe into your soul

And have the sweetest vengeance," she found the tune leave her one early morning when she couldn't go to sleep. She tossed and turned a couple of times until she got fed up and threw the covers over the edge of the bed. A month had passed since the incident. While she was relatively the same in school, Urameshi's death had opened her eyes to reality.

Life could end at any moment.

She shook head, trying to brush off such dark thoughts out of her head and looked over at the board to see what she'd missed while spacing out. "My graaaaades. Oi oi."

"Were you that close to Urameshi?"

Hannah blinked over at Mari who pulled a seat over to her desk and handed her the extra bento she'd made.

"You don't have to feed me you know. 'Kasan is just feeling under the weather," Hannah answered despite taking the bento box, secretly grateful for Mari's kindness.

"After I saw what you tried making the other day, I think I rather just make your food."

"Hey nato beans and American peanut butter was an experiment."

"Eeewww Hannah, just eat quietly."

"Itadakimasu!" in moments Hannah had managed to swallow half the bento.

"Did you hear? Minamino-kun was called out because his mother fell ill again."

"Poor Shuichi-kun!"

Hannah's ears twitched. Someone was excused from school because of an ill parent? She remembered Urameshi's unexpected death and she found it hard to swallow the huge wad of rice she'd stuffed in her mouth. Death wasn't kind; she wondered how long that woman had before Death would reap her soul and burn another hole in someone's heart.

"Who're they talking about?" Hannah asked after downing more than half her water bottle. News spread fast in her school.

Mari managed an awkward glance at her forgetful friend, "The popular guy with red hair."

"Oh right of course," how could she forget the guy half the school thought she was weirdly obsessed with. How that rumor developed Hannah still had no idea. Her hair was burgundy anyways. Pft. Pft. Idiots. The whole lot of them.

"Hannah? What's with the scary face?" Mari hesitated to ask at the random death glare thrown in her direction.

"Huh? I'm not making any faces."

"Sure you're not. Look," Mari lifted up her mini mirror for Hannah to show her the deep scowl engraved into features.

"Bullshit," Hannah threw one of the pieces of chicken at the dark reflection of herself and pretended nothing was wrong. "I'm as happy and carefree as can be~"

"Kowaiii…." Mari muttered under her breath as felt the dark mood around her friend.

"You know what's scary?" Hannah spoke with the food the half chewed in her mouth, her chopsticks pointed accusingly at Mari, "Idiots. They're everywhere. The world is going to fall apart with so many around!"

"Huh?" Her friend gave a confused smile, unaware of what was going through Hannah's head, "Please don't stab me with those chopsticks."

Hannah snickered and clicked them together before going back to eating quietly.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when Hannah gave a big wide yawn once she stepped out of the train and into the station that was two blocks away from her home. She stretched both arms out, straightened her red school skirt and pulled out her CD player and headphones. The day had held no surprises; no thugs following after her, no sleazy remarks about her appearance (the rumor had died quickly once she verbally abused one of those dimwitted girls), no unexpected quizzes, her grades handed back to her had been good ones, lunch with Mari, and so forth.

"Life still goes on despite death, huh?" She spoke to herself, another bad habit of hers that she had yet to overcome with the spontaneous verse singing. Hannah shook her head furiously and held up a fist, "God damn it Hannah! Pull yourself together!"

The random girl passing by her yelped at the sudden outburst, "I'm not Hannah!"

"Alright it's Friday night! Perfect! You know what that means?" Hannah continued to purposely freak out girl. It wasn't like she'd ever see the stranger again. Who cared if one human being thought she was bat-shit crazy, "Hope 'kasan's up for karaoke tonight!"

As she jolted into a run toward her house, she remained unaware that three pairs of eyes watched her from just around the corner.

A sophomore student dressed in a Sarayashiki High uniform gave a smirk in the direction the girl had run off in. he worked a couple of nasty piercings and half shaved hair due. His tall built combined with his broad shoulders only made him more intimidating for pedestrians and any other normal person who wasn't used to being around delinquents.

"Ogawa, that's Kuwabara's girlfriend?" one of his followers stared after her. This one had his hair died a bright yellow and a tattoo peeking out from under the collar of his shirt.

"She's just as loud and stupid as him," The third remarked with his arms folded lazily behind his head, an expression of utter disinterested on his face.

The one with the tattoo cut it again, "Should we kidnap her now?"

"Don't rush thing Kato. Soon we'll have Kuwabara liking our shoes," Ogawa, the leader of the trio, answered passively.

"Once he's out of the way we'll be the ones in charge around here."

"Really, I can't believe you dragged me all the way to Shibuya just to sing a couple of songs!" Hannah's mother complained as she got a microphone shoved into her face by her daughter, "Why don't you go out with your friends for this kind of stuff?"

Both Hannah and her mother sat inside a karaoke room of Hannah's favorite restaurant. The room held a red round couch and a table that faced a television and karaoke machine. The room was small but had enough leg room to move around in.

"Because, Kuwabara's singing makes my ears bleed. And Keiko's still depressed about Urameshi," she answered between spoonfuls of the ice-cream she'd ordered; the cold snack sure to ruin her singing voice, but hell, who took karaoke seriously?

"Haven't you made any new friend at your new school?" her mother wiped her forehead. Her face had gotten paler in the past few weeks, and her health was beginning to be questionable for even Hannah.

"Let's not talk about school. Besides all you do is work and stay at home. Look at you, you've lost to much weight. Eat something," Hannah offered the woman one of the snacks she'd ordered for herself only to have them rejected.

"I haven't had much of an appetite recently."

Hannah sighed and placed the plate back on the table, "You're impossible sometimes."

"Oh be quiet Hannah don't act as if you're the mother around here."

Hannah made a random kissy face and smacked her cheeks while she was at it, "Someone has to take care of you."

"I think we all know who the adult is here."

"A really immature adult."

"Hannah!"

"'Hakuna matata' was it? from that Disney movie with the lions. I'll sing that! Ah 'kasan! I want to go to Disneyland during our next school break."

"Go with your friends, I don't have time for Disney."

"Gosh most parents would love having such a loving daughter. You're so terrible."

Her mother's features softened when she watched Hannah fold her arms and pout, "I didn't mean it like that Hana-ko. Sweetie I won't always be around. You need to be with other people. Its good you're still close to Kuwabara , but you can't shut the rest of the world out."

"Well you're around right now. I'm not shutting anyone out. There's Keiko, and Mari too. She's alright-and Kuwabara's gang and I do talk to people. I just don't like them."

"How many of your friends aren't initially Kuwabara's? Now imagine if you got into a fight with him. Whose side would those people pick?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's sing something."

"We're going to continue this conversation sooner or later," The older woman gave a little sigh and left it at that, "Let's sing Tsugaru kaikyo Fuyugeshiki together."

Hannah lit up instantly and she jumped to her feet so she could grab the spare microphone. The rest of that moment went by in slow motion for Hannah. As she turned back to give her mother one of those obnoxious goofy faces of hers, she watched as her mother's face drained color. The woman's hand made it to her chest before falling over on the couch.

"Okasan…?" Hannah hesitated. She remembered death ringing on Kuwabara's house phone, Urameshi's funeral, her friends' depression. When her mother didn't answer, a cold chill ran down Hannah's side and somehow she slowly paced over to the woman. "'Kasan. This isn't funny wake up."

Why was her voice so shaky? What was she so afraid of? Her mother was fine.

She had to be fine.

* * *

Hannah sat in the waiting room of the hospital with her head between her legs. Her arms were wrapped over her head and she was about ready to vomit all over the floor. All she could think of was how she was going to be sitting in an empty house with her mother in a coffin. No one from their family would come. As far as Hannah knew they weren't part of the Taniyama household anymore. Not after her mother ran off with her father.

Kuwabara and his family would pay a visit, Keiko too. She hadn't known Mari for too long but the school girl would probably attend if she saw Hannah in tears.

"Taniyama Hannah?"

She glanced up and found the doctor in charge of her mother. In a split second she was on her feet, "Is she alright? What's wrong with 'Kasan?!"

The doctor made a face, one that held a mixture of surprise and dread, "…She hasn't told you already?"

It was Hannah's turn to make a face, her heart beginning to sink, "Tell me what?'

It took a moment for the doctor to find the right words to break the news to the girl. Truth be told there was no 'right' words at all. Quietly, with the outmost regret, he told Hannah the condition her mother had been hiding.

"Your mother has cancer."

Hannah sat down-or more like collapsed back into the seat she was previously in.

"What?"

Their conversation in the karaoke place suddenly made more sense_. 'Because she wasn't always going to be around huh?_' her mother was aware of her own condition long before that day. An overwhelming feeling of betrayal weighed down her heart. Why hadn't her mother told her sooner?

* * *

The whispers at school were once more about Hannah, but this time it wasn't about her hair color, it was about her mother. Everyone could see the effect of her mother's condition in Hannah's character. Her weirdness had been replaced by a silent girl that tried to find any excuse to run out of class.

"You okay Hannah?" Mari asked her friend when she noticed her space out. The returned papers she'd spotted on Hannah's desk were marked with failing grades. Her notebook had not a single note from the board written on it.

"Huh? Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Hannah answered back abruptly while she got to her feet and began shoving her things into her book bag. The time was a quarter past four, which meant she could visit her mother at the hospital, "I'll see you tomorrow Mari-chan." With that said she threw her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the hospital her mother had been admitted at.

* * *

It was half past midnight when Hannah stepped out for a breath of air. The hospital was unsettlingly quiet. The florescent lights lit up the green tiled hallways made the place seem creepier than it should for Hannah. Without a sound except for the tapping of her footsteps, the young girl made her way around to the vending machine she had passed earlier the same day.

As she approached a familiar face broke her out of her depressing trance.

"Minamino-san?"

A young man with long red hair dressed in the same school uniform as hers(male version of course), bent down to grab the water bottle that had dropped to the compartment. His emerald green eyes fell on her as he stood up straight; his height reaching at least 180 cm. Facing him up close, even Hannah understood why he was considered so popular amongst the girls.

He gave her an unexpected glance, surprised to find someone else from his school at the hospital so late into the night, "Yes. And you're Taniyama Hannah."

Hannah raised a brow. So he knew her name. Of course he would, he was after all a part of the student body of their school. The rumors must've reached him, "So you've heard of me," she walked over to him and pulled out enough yen for a water bottle, "For the record my choice of hair color had nothing to do with impressing you." Her gaze remained on the change in her hand and only shifted to the vending machine as she choice her drink.

Minamino gave her an awkward smile to her comment about their hair. He didn't exactly believe the rumor when he'd heard it but then again he never paid too much attention to the girls in school, "Right…I heard about your mother as well." he paused for a moment and then gave her a friendly smile, the best one he could manage while knowing his mother was dying only a few doors down, "Let's hope we both get through this in one piece."

She couldn't even bother smiling. She wondered how long he had been keeping that face with other people, but kept it to herself. She didn't know the details of his mother's illness but she could only selfishly think of her own mother and how she had cancer. As far as she knew there was no real cure for her disease. It was a matter of time before death took his next victim. It took all her strength not to tear up in front of the redhead.

"A little over a month ago an acquaintance of mine died," she answered back to his statement, her hand remained on the cap of her bottled water, her gaze was to the floor before she shook off what she was about to say, "…it sucks that we all have to die at some point. Anyways I hope your mother will be okay as well." she gave him a wave of the hand before walking back to her mother's room, "See you."

* * *

Sorry the chapter felt a bit slow but chapter three we'll have more of the canon characters introduced and the story will pick up! let me know what you thought about the chapter in a review! I swear it motivates me! See you all later~ ^w^


End file.
